Sick Birds and Angry Archers
by stopTM
Summary: It was already a bad day for Artemis when a group of thugs tries to take over Gotham academy. Leave it to the boy wonder to try to 'save the day' when he's sick. Just a quick one-shot. Meant to be platonic but can be seen as traught, though it's more DaddyBats related than anything. Rated T because everything I post probably should be.


It was a bad day to begin with. Artemis had been late to her first class by nearly a millisecond, and had managed to get a tardy. Then at lunch she noticed that she'd forgotten to bring her bagged lunch (not everyone could afford the luxuries of Gotham Academy's cuisine). Afterwards, she had a pop quiz in History, about a topic she was sure they hadn't even gone over.

Overall, her day was already going poorly. By her fifth hour, when her math teacher got a phone call, and demanded the students got in position for a lock down, she'd given up.

Gotham academy was the best school in the district. Not only because of its rich students, but because of its smart rich students. Despite the famous teens that roamed its halls, the school wasn't known for break ins. Mostly due to a combination of high tech security, and criminals having bigger, less hormonal targets.

A little ransom money could definitely fund some of those bigger plans, but the concept of getting into the school unnoticed was harder than it was worth. Which was why most villains left Gotham Academy alone. Making it the best school in the district, and thus, Artemis would assume, the safest place to be in the city.

Except, not right now.

"We have to remain calm, class." The pre-calculus teacher was shaking, but trying to stay strong for his class. Probably because they'd never had an attack on the school, which made Artemis roll her eyes. Shouldn't the teachers be more prepared for this? They were still in Gotham after all.

"What's going on, Mr. O'Brian?" One of the girls sounded more concerned than anything.

"Isn't this just a drill?" Another girl's voice cracked at the question, making a few students more nervous. The teacher sat beside his students in hopes to silence them. Who knew where the intruder was or what they were planning?

Artemis sighed, somewhat unsure of what to expect.

CRACK!

The door flew open, revealing the city's resident Boy Wonder, seeming slightly off. His costume was drooping slightly on the shoulder, his smirk looked a little forced. To anyone who didn't know him, he was his usual self. But Artemis saw the need for sleep, and the occasional sniffle.

Her attention changed, however, when the thug entered the classroom with a wide grin. "Looks like the bird is off his game."

Artemis swore she saw Robin look her way before he grinned, going for another attack. His fighting style was even off. His training seemed to fly out the window. Either he was seriously ill, or had a plan up his sleeve.

It took Artemis a minute to figure it out that her friend wasn't alone, but soon, to even her surprise, Batman had joined the fight. He easily disarmed the criminal, knocking him out before giving Robin what the Justice League called the 'DaddyBats' glare.

"Batmobile, now." He demanded in a low voice that made the class shiver.

Even funnier, though, was Robin's reaction of grumpily leaving the classroom, kicking bits of the broken door as he grumbled to himself on the way out.

Artemis had to hide her laugh when the Bat turned toward the teacher with a simple, "that's all of them." Before leaving the classroom, following his protege.

* * *

Robin was pouting, and he knew it. A few students, and teachers were staring at the the bat mobile in interest, not even noticing the young hero behind its tinted windows. He sighed, knowing it wasn't worth it. That Bruce was right, and he should have stayed in bed.

Leaning back in his seat, he didn't even notice himself starting to fall asleep until the other door opened and he heard a passing student 'awe.' The door closed again quickly, and the car started up, letting Robin know who it was.

The dark knight sighed, knowing his protege was mostly awake, but deciding not to bother him about it as he drove back to the batcave in what felt like seconds.

"Richard," he used his regular voice, trying to be softer. "Dickie."

The acrobat groaned, hugging his cape around himself. "Five more minutes."

The bat, removing his cowl, became Bruce, gently lifting his son. Upon deciding it'd be easier for Richard to take off his uniform, he forced the boy to wake up a little more before sending him to change into his pajamas.

A few minutes later, a smaller bird accompanied him back to bed, earning a 'tsk' from Alfred as they passed.

"Now, Richard," Bruce let the lay down before he spoke, "you do understand that you're not allowed to be Robin when you're sick, right?"

"I just wanted to help." Dick insisted.

His adopted father sighed. "Good work today, don't do it again."

Dick nodded weakly before closing his eyes to continue his nap.

* * *

It was the next day that he went to mount Justice. Without permission, maybe, but he went.

"So, Robin," Artemis smirked at the sick boy wonder. He wore a pair of sweats with his usual green hoodie and sunglasses, making him look worse than the last time she saw him. She pittied him slightly, but then reminded herself that it was his fault for going into a fight like this.

"Hey, Arty," Robin greeted, with a stuffy nose, "how's school?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the grin that appeared at her actions, "not bad. How's your cold?"

The bird sent her a knowing look. "I think it's more of a flu."


End file.
